


Sometimes we just need a little love and affection to show us the world isn't all bad.

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Florida, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Hate Speech, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Politics, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: The boys encounter a hate fueled man and Dan has a hard time coping. Phil helps him the best way he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, inspired by recent events.

“I can’t believe it. First brexit, now this..?” Dan ran his hands through his brown hair in frustration. “Please be careful, there might be some protests or something. I really don’t like that you’re there right now.” 

 

“Why? You’re coming in a couple days?” Phil said as he watched Dan nervously fiddle with his hair and his onesie collar. 

 

“I know, it’s just….” Dan didn’t really know what he meant. He was about to say ‘I’m not there with you’, that, or ‘you’re so far away’.

 

“Just what?” Phil asked. 

 

“I don’t know… it just makes me feel uneasy that’s all.” Dan shrugged. 

 

“It’s fine really. And besides like I said you’ll be here soon.” Phil smiled. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” 

 

“I have to go we’re going to play a game. See you soon!” Phil said and waved at his screen. 

 

‘Yeah, see you...:”Dan said frowning at the blank screen. 

 

____

 

Two days later Dan was finally on his way to florida, to meet up with the entire Lester crew for one day before they, aside from Phil, flew back to england. They were staying at the timeshare Phil and his parents had taken this time around. Phil said they were to share a room since this house was a bit smaller than normal but it was really nice and they had their own bathroom. It didn’t matter too much, they had shared rooms before, it was a perk to have their own bathroom though. 

 

Phil picked him up from the airport, and it took all of Dan’s willpower to not run and hug his best friend when he saw him smiling at the gate. “You didn’t have to pick me up Phil.” 

 

“It’s okay. I couldn’t do another beach day.” Phil said smiling, “This was the perfect excuse to get away.” 

 

“Oh, well I am glad you can use me as a way to skive off of family time.” Dan said bumping his shoulder into Phil’s as they walked out the sliding glass doors, the blast of humid florida air hit them like a brick wall. 

 

“Oh yeah did I tell you it has been really hot… yesterday it was 35 and 90% humidity. I was about ready to throw in the towel. I thought about climbing naked into to the freezer.”

 

“I would love to see that.” Dan said laughing. “You fitting in the freezer, not the whole naked part.” He coughed. Phil laughed. 

 

_____

 

They got to the timeshare about twenty minutes later. Phil showed Dan their room. “The bed is pretty good, a little too soft but not too bad.” He said sitting on the end of it. “What you want to do now?”

 

“Get naked.” Dan said without thinking. “To take a shower…” Phil had at first given him a very surprised look, but then burst out laughing. 

 

“Yeah okay, you want anything to drink? I am going to make a coffee.” 

 

“Nah I’m good. Thanks though.” Dan said as he pulled out clean weather appropriate clothes from his suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. 

 

Phil went to the kitchen and started to boil water when he heard a loud crash come from the bedroom, he ran in and heard swearing and groaning coming from the bathroom. Without thinking he flung the door open, “Dan! Are you okay?” 

 

Dan was bent over picking things up in the shower. “Yes Phil, I just knocked the entire shelf of bath products off the wall. Who uses suction cups to hold all this up?” Dan stood up and placed everything on the edge of the tub and tossed the shelf out of the tub. “You can leave now Phil, this isn’t a free show.” 

 

“Oh sorry.” Phil said but didn’t turn away right away. 

 

“Phil!” Dan said waving his arms, Phil turned and closed the door behind him.

 

____

 

Dan came out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam in his wake. “So what we got planned for the day?” He said to Phil who was sitting on the bed watching something on his laptop. 

 

“Whatever you want I guess. The fam is coming back around six and we’re all going out to dinner.” Phil said closing his macbook and setting it aside. “You hungry? There is a nice little dinner around the block.” 

 

“I could eat.” 

 

“Okay well let’s get some lunch, then figure out something to do.” Phil said standing up and walking out into the lounge. “You coming?” He turned to see where Dan was.

 

“Yeah I’m just getting my wallet. Jeez Phil, calm down.” 

 

“I’m hungry!” 

 

_____

 

They walked into the little diner and were greeted by a little old lady who showed them a table, and handed them menus. “Whatchu wanna drink?”

 

“Ah, just water for now thanks.” Dan said as he opened the menu. She returned a few minutes later with glasses of water. 

 

“Whatchu wanna eat?” She asked as she stood next to the table. They both ordered burgers and fries, and two cokes. She didn’t write down the order and just nodded and returned faster than expected with their food. 

 

“Do you think they actually cooked this or just pulled it out of thin air?” Phil said looking dubious at the food. Dan took a bite. 

 

“It’s not bad. They must just be really efficient or something as he chewed. “So what is there to do around here?” 

 

“Mini golf?” Phil said putting a fry in his mouth. 

 

“Eh” 

 

“Shopping?” 

 

“Better.” 

 

“Movie?”

 

“Nothing I wanna see right now.” 

 

Phil sighed, “Getting pissed and doing lines of coke off a stripper?” 

 

“Now we’re talkin!” Dan laughed. “I guess shopping?” 

 

“Okay, there is a mall you’ll like not too far away. Half the stores you have to ring a buzzer to be let in ‘cause they are ‘exclusive’. Very hoity toity.” 

 

“In a mall?” 

 

“Yeah, we went there the other day. Much more your thing than a Lester thing.” Phil shrugged. 

 

_____

 

They went to the mall and Dan did enjoy it. Phil rolled his eyes at an ugly black jumper Dan purchased for $400. “That thing is hideous.” He said after they left the store. “It’s all crooked and wonky.” 

 

“That is the style Phil. It is supposed to look like that.” 

 

“Yes I realise that, it just looks stupid. Looks like you ran into some maniac with a scissors, and he just went to town.” Phil shook his head. 

 

“You haven’t even seen it on yet.” 

 

“I saw it on the creepy af manikin in there. I can’t imagine it will look better on an actual human.” 

 

“Well I like it Phil. If you love me you must love my jumper too.” Dan teased. 

 

“It makes me question my taste in friends.” 

 

_____

 

They returned to the house a couple hours later, and a few hundred dollars poorer to find the rest of the family waiting for them. 

 

“You boys ready?” Phil’s mum said after they put their bags in their room. 

 

“Yeah. Where are we going for dinner?” Phil asked

 

“Thought we’d go somewhere fun and touristy, Rainforest cafe sound okay?” 

 

“Sure.” Phil said looking at Dan. “you’ve never been there have you?” 

 

“Nope. Is it good?” 

 

“Just wait and see.” Phil smirked as they followed everyone out the door. 

 

On the way to the restaurant they saw so many Trump yard signs Dan thought he was going to get sick. “What the hell is wrong with these people?” He said on a block that was littered with signs in every yard.

 

“It has been a bit bleak here.” Phil’s mum agreed as she looked out the window too. “We saw the news footage of all the protests in the big cities. I’m glad we’re not staying near any of them. Protests can get out of hand, so I’m glad we’re pretty safe around here. 

 

“From the look of it there would be two people protesting around here.” Dan said, his stomach turning at the sight of sign after sign. 

 

“It’s pretty scary that this is the world we live in.” Phil agreed. “Tyler went to the protest in New York.” 

 

“Well I am glad you two are here and not in New york.” Phil’s mum said turning. “I would be worried sick I think.” 

 

“I wouldn’t mind protesting, but I think we would maybe overstepping some lines, since we are british and not american.” Phil said. 

 

“I think they would welcome us.” Dan said, “But I guess it’s good we’re not there. What if they started arresting people? We could be deported.” 

 

“True.” 

 

They pulled up outside the restaurant. Dan laughed, “When you said touristy I didn’t know it was this touristy. It looks like we’re eating in a theme park ride.” They walked in and he looked around. Animatronic animals were displayed throughout and around the bar was a huge fishtank full of tropical fish. “Oh gift shop!” Dan said when he looked over. He and Phil walked in and looked at all the stuff to buy. Dan found a gaudy tee shirt with animals and the restaurant's logo across the chest. “Phil what do you think? Does it bring out my eyes?” He held it up and pretended to model it as Phil laughed. 

 

“You look fabulous.” Phil chuckled. “Purple is your color, it’s a good compliment to your soul.” 

 

Dan laughed but then heard someone behind him talking. “Fucking fags are everywhere. I mean I can’t have a meal at a fucking restaurant without bumping into them. Don’t they know kids are here… oh wait they're probably just waiting to lure one away from their parents to touch them behind the gorilla. Sick fucks.” Dan turned to see who was speaking. “Don’t fucking look at me you faggot. I am not interested in getting a dick up the ass tonight.” The man turned away flipping Dan off as he grabbed the woman he was talking to around the waist. Dan was speechless. He had been teased when he was in school as a teen, but it was nothing like this. It was brutal and the guy who was speaking was probably fifteen years older than him. It actually scared him. The man didn’t make any moves towards him, he just spoke, but that was enough to make Dan break out into a cold sweat. Phil walked over.

 

“What’s up?” Phil said taking the shirt from Dan. 

 

“Didn’t you hear that guy?” Dan said.

 

“No, what’d he say?” 

 

“I’m not repeating it. Let’s just say, I do not want to run into him in the car park.” 

 

“Did he threaten you or something?” Phil said noticing how pale Dan had become. “Why would he do that?”

 

“He called me a...fag.” Dan said looking Phil in the eyes. 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“It was along the lines of we’re are everywhere and the reason we’re here is to molest children behind the gorilla.” 

 

“Jesus.” Phil said looking around trying to spot the guy again. 

 

“I all of a sudden I’m not that hungry, and I do not want that shirt.” Dan took the shirt and put it back on the shelf. “I think he left. But I...it freaked me out.” 

 

“I can tell. Why don’t we go get a drink and sit at the bar with my parents?” 

 

“Yeah okay.” Dan said. “I could use a drink.” 

 

“They have some good ones here.” Phil said smiling, but still looking around making sure the guy was nowhere to be seen. They walked over to the bar and ordered two fruity drinks. Phil’s lit up and Dan’s was in a volcano shaped glass. 

 

“I don’t think there is much alcohol in this but it’s good.” Dan said taking a drink. “How’s yours?” 

 

“Good. You want to try it?” Phil said handing it to Dan. Dan took the straw in his mouth and noticed that the guy from the gift shop was watching him from the other side of the bar. 

 

“Phil he didn’t leave.” Dan whispered, leaning in closer to Phil. “He’s watching us.” 

 

“Where?” Phil said looking around.

 

“No don’t look for him. He’s just over on the other side of the bar. I think he is waiting for a table too.” 

 

“What are you boys talking about so secretly over here?” Phil’s Dad asked. 

 

“Oh, um nothing.” Dan said smiling. “A video idea I had.” 

 

“You guys are always working aren’t you.” Phil’s dad smiled and took a sip of his drink. 

 

“Yup. That’s us!” Dan said a little too enthusiastically. Phil’s dad looked at him a second and chuckled. 

 

“Carry on then I guess, don’t want to interrupt the creative flow.” He turned to speak to Phil’s mother. 

 

After a few minutes their buzzer went off and they brought it up to the hostess stand. They followed a teenage girl to the table, Dan noticed the guy also being directed to a table in a different area of the restaurant. Dan relaxed a little. They ordered their food and chatted while they waited for it to arrive. Phil stood, “I better wash my hands I touched all kinds of things in that gift shop.” He laughed. 

 

“Yeah I better wash mine too.” Dan said and followed Phil to the bathroom. 

 

“I’m going to pee since we’re in here.” Phil said and went into a stall.

 

“You are so weird about urinals.” Dan laughed as he washed his hands in the sink. As he rinsed off the soap the guy walked in and noticed Dan, Dan did not as he had his back to the door. 

 

“What are you just waiting to look at some dicks, fag? Well you ain't seeing mine.” The guy stood too close to Dan, forcing him to back up against the sink. “Pervert. Not gonna lie, it’s a good dick, but it ain't for your eyes. Get the fuck out.” Dan heard the stall door open and turned to see Phil looking horrified. Dan’s heart was pounding. “Oh your little boyfriend is in here too. What, were you fingering yourself in there?” He turned to speak to Phil. 

 

“Phil wash your hands let’s go.” Dan said moving to stand in between Phil and the guy. Phil hurried over and quickly washed his hands. 

 

“Yeah, better wash your hands. Don’t want to get shit in your food.” Phil wiped his hands on his jeans and he and Dan walked backwards towards the bathroom door. Dan was shaking, he wasn’t sure if it was fear or anger but he couldn’t stop. 

 

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil said touching Dan’s shoulder. Dan pulled away. 

 

“Yeah…I just… I need to go outside for a minute I think. I need to have less, “He looked around the room, “less stuff around for a minute. I just need to calm down.” 

 

“Okay I’m coming with you.” 

 

“No, go back to the table, I’ll be back in a minute.” Dan said 

 

“Are you sure? You’re shaking.” 

 

“I know. I just need to calm down.” 

 

“Okay, if you don’t come back in a few minutes I’m going to come get you.” 

 

“Okay.” Dan turned and walked towards the entrance. He got outside where the air was thick and hot. He sat on a fake rock that was part of the front of the restaurant and took some deep breaths and closed his eyes. He leaned back against the wall. _Why didn’t I say anything? I just took it. What if Phil or I went to the bathroom alone?_ Dan shuttered, _Phil was going to go by himself...what if that guy...did something to him...we’re at a fucking themed family restaurant, what would that guy have done? He could have done anything really...Are we in hell, and not florida? What is happening…?_

 

“Dan?” Phil said quietly as he sat next to him. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, just a little freaked out I guess. I mean he was just speaking, but it still scared me. Why didn’t I say anything?” 

 

“I’m glad you didn’t say anything. It would have made it worse I think. You ready to come back inside? The food is at the table.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m not really hungry anymore though.” Dan stood and followed Phil back inside. 

 

_____

 

They finished dinner and got back in the car. “Anyone want to stop for ice cream?” Phil’s dad asked cheerfully. 

 

“No thanks.” Phil said looking at Dan who had remained fairly silent during dinner. “I think Dan is pretty tired.” 

 

“Oh yeah it is pretty late for you isn’t it?” Phil’s mum said smiling. “We’ll drop you two off at home, I wouldn’t mind some ice cream.” She smiled at her husband. “Martyn?” 

 

“Yeah I’ll have some ice cream too.” 

 

They dropped of Dan and Phil at the house. They walked in and went to the bedroom. “Dan are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You sure? Are you going to go to bed?” 

 

“No, don’t think I can sleep just yet. Can we just relax a bit? I want to change into some comfy clothes.” 

 

“Okay. Dan…?

 

“Yeah Phil.” Dan said pulling on some sport shorts. Dan turned to find Phil watching him. Phil stood up and hugged him. 

 

“Thank you.” Phil murmured into Dan’s shoulder. 

 

“For what?” 

 

“The guy, when I came out of the stall and he started talking to me, you...like protected me kind of. I mean you put yourself in between us, it was nice to know you would do that. So thank you for protecting me.” Phil let go of Dan. 

 

Dan didn’t know what to say. “I didn’t even notice I did that. Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, you made me feel safe, even though I knew you were scared.” Phil smiled. “So thank you.” 

 

They sat in silence for a while scrolling on their laptops until the rest of the family came home. “Dan are you feeling alright?” Phil’s mum said and put her hand on his forehead as if checking to see if he had a fever.

 

“Yeah I’m just tired. I think I’ll go to bed if that’s alright.” 

 

“Of course. We’ll be going to bed soon too we have to get up to go to the airport in the morning.” She smiled at him. “See you in the morning sweetheart.” 

 

“Goodnight.” Dan smiled weakly at them. 

 

“I’ll be in in about an hour or so.” Phil told him as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door. 

 

_____

 

Dan lay down, and tried to sleep. He was tired, but he was still a bit shaken. He lay there and listened to the muffled sounds of the Lesters talking and laughing in the other room. Eventually the door opened and he heard Phil moving around quietly in the dark. “Phil, you can turn the light on, I’m still awake.” 

 

“Oh! You startled me.” Phil said as he turned on the light. “Why are you still up?” 

 

“Couldn't sleep.” Dan shrugged. He sat up, as Phil went into the bathroom. He could see Phil brush his teeth in the reflection of the mirror. _What if something happened to Phil?_

 

“Okay, should I turn off the light now?” Phil said as he came back into the bedroom. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“You think you’ll be able to sleep?” Phil asked as he climbed into bed. 

 

“Hope so.” Dan shrugged in the darkness. They lay there for a while, “Phil?”

 

“Yeah Dan?” 

 

“What if...I can’t stop thinking about if you had gone to the bathroom by yourself...what if that guy had… I don’t know..done something to you?” 

 

“Dan…” Phil shifted under the covers to face him. “Is that what’s bothering you?” 

 

“Kind of. I mean, he could have done something to you in there…” 

 

“Dan, he wouldn’t have done anything more than say horrible things to me. We were at a restaurant. What could he have done?” 

 

“I don’t know...I just keep thinking of all these scenarios.”

 

“Dan, it’s okay. I’m okay and you’re okay. Nothing happened and I am sure nothing would have happened.”

 

“This time. What about the next time Phil?” 

 

“Dan, nothing is going to happen. Okay. I think your tired mind is just trying to freak you out. Now come on, relax okay? Try and sleep. I’m right here and perfectly safe.” Phil reached out and pulled Dan into him and hugged him again. “Just go to sleep, you’ll feel fine tomorrow when you’re not so tired.” Phil kept his arms wrapped around Dan and he could feel Dan’s body relax into him. “Feel better?” He asked after awhile. 

 

“Yeah. Can we sleep like this please?” Dan asked his words muffled against Phil’s chest. 

 

“Yeah. If it makes you feel better.” 

 

“It does.” 

 

“Okay then, close your eyes and go to sleep.” Phil kissed the top of his head and squeezed Dan a little tighter. Dan wrapped his arm over Phil’s waist and signed. 

 

“Thank you Phil.” 

 

“Shh go to sleep.” Phil smiled and kissed his forehead. Dan nuzzled in a little closer. They lay like that for a while, and Phil thought Dan had finally fallen asleep, but was startled when Dan spoke again.

 

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Phil.” Dan sniffed. 

 

“Oh Dan.” Phil pulled back a little so he could look Dan in the eyes, “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I’m alright. Nothing happened.” He ran his fingers through Dan’s hair pushing his fringe back off his forehead. He leaned forward and kissed the newly exposed skin. “Everything is alright.” He kissed Dan’s cheek. “As long as we’re together nothing will ever happen.” He kissed Dan’s other cheek, Dan closed his eyes. Phil pulled back and looked at him. “I know the way the world is going is scary but I also know we’ll be okay.” He leaned in and kissed Dan gently on the lips and pulled back quickly. Then pulled Dan back into his chest, hugging him tightly.

 

“Phil?” 

 

“Yeah, Dan.” Phil said as he ran his hand soothingly up and down Dan’s back. 

 

“Will you do that again?” Phil looked down at Dan, his face upturned to him. Phil moved and brought their lips together again, this time keeping contact a little bit longer. 

 

“Better?” Phil asked smiling.

 

Dan moved up and kissed Phil again, his hands threading into Phil’s hair. Phil made a surprised ‘humph’ noise but did not pull away. Dan moved forcing Phil onto his back, keeping their lips together. Phil began to kiss back, his arms still wrapped around Dan. Dan tipped his head a little bit to deepen the kiss, and nipped Phil’s bottom lip, then licked with the tip of his tongue. Phil parted his lips slightly allowing Dan entry. He moaned quietly. Dan moved farther on top of Phil, and rutted his hips into him. Phil’s breath caught and he pulled his mouth away. “Dan…?” he gasped, “Dan wait...please stop.” Dan moved off of Phil so fast it was as if he were made of lava.

 

“I’m sorry… oh my god...I’m so sorry.” He got up and ran into the bathroom and closed the door. 

 

Phil sat up, and took a deep breath to calm down. He looked over at the closed bathroom door, and walked over to it. He knocked, “Dan please come back out here.” He could hear Dan crying behind the door. “Dan please. Come out here. Talk to me.” He knocked again, but heard the sobs get louder. He pressed his forehead to the wood, and listened, his heart aching as he heard Dan’s shuttering breaths from the other side of the door. “Dan, please...please come out here.” He tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. “Dan….let me in...please.” 

 

“I’m sorry Phil!” Dan said through the door, his voice shaky. “I don’t know what happened.” 

 

“Dan it’s okay. Please talk to me.” Phil ran his hand over the smooth wood of the door. “Just come out here and talk to me. It’s me...your best friend. Just come out here so we can talk.” 

 

He heard the door unlock and backed up as Dan pushed it open. “I’m sorry Phil...I don’t know what happened. I just...I don’t know...I got carried away or something.” 

 

“Dan, it’s okay. Really. It’s not like I was pushing you off me, I was kissing back.” Phil said walking back over to the bed. “I just stopped it because I didn’t want you to do something you would regret. You’re a little out of it, over tired, and you’re emotional after what happened at the restaurant. I just wanted you to stop and think.” 

 

“I just...it’s like I just wanted some affection...it was like I needed it to breathe...I needed to be closer to you. I needed you…” Dan said looking down at his feet. 

 

“Oh Dan.” Phil said standing and going to Dan, he wrapped his arms around him. “I’m right here.” He began to sway them slightly as if trying to rock Dan to sleep. “That guy really got to you didn’t he? Come on let’s get back into bed, yeah? I think you just really need to sleep.” He pulled Dan with him to the bed. Phil pulled Dan in again and ran his hand up and down his back. “Are you okay? Is this alright? Is this enough?” 

 

“Phil...I...will you kiss me again?” Dan said quietly. “I just need more...I need closeness right now….I need...don’t know…” He rolled away from Phil his back to him. He started to cry again. 

 

“Dan. It’s okay...Phil wrapped his arm over Dan’s waist and pulled him into him his chest pressed up against Dan’s back. He leaned his head closer and kissed Dan’s shoulder, then the back of his neck. He splayed his hand over Dan’s lower stomach, pulling himself closer still so their bodies were flush against each other. “Just breathe okay...breathe.” He whispered and kissed Dan’s neck again, his hand moving lower. Dan took a few deep breaths. “Better?” Phil asked. Dan began to push back into Phil, moving his hips to rub his backside into Phil. Phil was starting to become aroused again. He continued to gently kiss Dan. Dan moaned quietly as he began to feel Phil’s body respond to his movements. “Do you want me to touch you?”Phil breathed into his ear, Dan nodded slowly. Phil’s hand went farther down and came to rest over Dan’s penis. “Do you want to roll over for me?” Dan slowly moved to lay on his back he turned his head to face Phil. Phil captured his mouth once more. “Is this what you wanted, needed?” Phil asked when he had to pull off to breathe.

 

“More Phil. I want more.” Phil moved his hand under the waistband of Dan’s shorts and slowly began to stroke the baby soft skin. He continued to kiss Dan, he opened his lips to allow him to lick inside. Dan moaned. Phil’s hand moved faster. Dan gasped and turned his face away allowing Phil to kiss his neck. “More Phil please..” Dan said as his hips canted upwards.

 

“What do you want Dan, tell me what you need.” Phil said his breathing heavy and labored with his own arousal.

 

“I need…I need you...I want you closer….I need to feel you...please” Dan begged his hips moving with Phil’s hand. 

 

Phil stopped his hand then, and moved to pull Dan’s shirt off and his pants down. He then did the same to himself. Once naked he lay over Dan and moved his hips to create the friction they both wanted. Dan moaned and took Phil’s mouth with his once more. Together they pumped their hips in synchronized undulation. Phil began to move lower down Dan’s body until eventually he was able to take him into his mouth. Dan tossed his head back on the the pillow his back arching off the bed at the sudden wet heat. Phil swirled his tongue as he sucked. He pulled almost all the way off running his tongue over the sensitive head where a bead of precum oozed out of the slit. 

 

“Phil…” Dan moaned as he reached down to run his fingers through Phil’s hair. “Oh god...Phil…” Dan lifted his head so he could watch as his cock disappeared over and over again into Phil’s lips. The moonlight lit the room just enough to see Phil move in rhythm with his hand that was wrapped around the base of Dan’s penis. “Phil...I’m close...I’m going to cum.” He tugged at Phil’s hair so he would pull off, but he continued to suck, Dan spilled into his mouth and Phil squeezed and licked until Dan was completely spent. He let Dan’s cock drop and lay on it’s side. He kissed the sensitive skin just under the head, then Dan’s inner thigh and hips, his lower stomach then crawled up to kiss Dan’s mouth.

 

“Is that what you needed?” Phil said between kisses.

 

“Phil...I think I love you.” Dan said kissing the juncture where Phil’s neck connected with shoulder. 

 

“I think that is post orgasm talk.” Phil said smiling. I won’t believe you just now if it’s alright with you. “ He lay down next to Dan and sighed. 

 

“Are you still hard?” Dan said turning onto his side. He could see Phil was and reached to wrap his hand around it.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.” Phil said. 

 

“Do you not want me to?” Dan asked letting go of Phil’s penis. 

 

“God yes I do, I’m just saying you don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” Dan wrapped his fingers around Phil he could feel the blood pumping as he began to move his hand. He leaned over and kissed Phil as he moved his hand faster and faster. 

 

“I’m pretty close already.” Phil said after just a couple minutes. His cock getting harder and harder in Dan’s hand. Dan moved down and took it into his mouth, he bobbed a few times before Phil was spilling into him. Phil’s body convulsed with the force of his orgasm. Dan ran his hand over Phil’s body as he gently licked and kissed the skin surrounding Phil’s cock, Phil moaned, “Come up here, I need to kiss you.” Dan did as he was told and lay partially over Phil, their legs slotted together, as they kissed lazily hands roaming over each other’s body. Eventually they fell asleep holding one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it at this, are they just friends or are they more? Will the relationship change or go back to what it was before? Can it? Does it matter? They love each other and sometimes that's enough. 
> 
>  
> 
> *this was pretty much unedited and written quickly. I was stuck on my long wip and this got me out of my writers block. so let me know if it has a million mistakes! As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Also let me know if I should add some trigger warnings. I tried to put in the tags that there would be hateful homophobic language, I really don't want to trigger anyone if it can be avoided.


End file.
